Mr Loser
by Suffering-Ink
Summary: Traduction. Cheveux plaqués sur le côté, grosses lunettes... Edward est loin de sa description habituelle, mais une chose ne changera jamais : il est fou amoureux de Bella. Et si, malgré l'aide et les talents d'Alice, elle ne le remarquait toujours pas ?
1. Unique

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont de Stephenie Meyer et la fiction a été écrite par** humiex3** (VO disponible sur mon profil). Je la remercie beaucoup de m'avoir autorisé la traduction de sa fiction (ce qui me permet de vous la faire découvrir -du moins à ceux qui ne la connaissait pas)

**Résumé** : Edward dans le corps d'un intello à lunettes xD Il est amoureux de Bella depuis le premier jour où il a posé ses yeux sur elle. Depuis qu'Alice l'a aidé à se sentir mieux dans sa peau (attention, relooking extrême x), tout le monde semble faire attention à lui... mais bella le remarquera-t-elle ?

* * *

1.

**Unique**

* * *

J'admirai Bella à travers mes lunettes encadrées de noires. Elle était assise avec ses amis et souriait. Ses cheveux bruns chocolat étaient lâchés; ils avaient l'air si doux… Je sentis monter en moi le désir de faire courir mes mains dans ses cheveux brillants. Mes grosses lunettes glissèrent jusqu'au bout de mon nez. Comme toujours, je les remontai avec mon index. Elle était tellement belle, il était difficile de ne pas la regarder.

Je tentai de continuer la lecture de mon livre de Chimie -que j'avais déjà lu plusieurs fois. C'était dur de ne pas regarder ailleurs que dans ses pétillants yeux chocolats et ses lèvres roses.

« Salut Edward » me salua Emmett en s'asseyant à ma table.

« Salut. Dis, tu as fini l'exercice supplémentaire de biologie ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, je l'ai fait avant toi. » dit-il avec enthousiasme. Ses cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et ses grandes lunettes étaient perchés sur son nez. Ses yeux bruns brillaient d'excitation, il avait terminé le devoir avant moi, après tout.

« C'est parce que j'étais occupé hier. Je regardai Star Trek. » l'informai-je calmement. Surtout, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter parce qu' Emmett avait fini en premier. J'étais plus intelligent qu'il ne le serait jamais.

« T'étais surtout trop occuper à rêvasser de Bella Swan. » dit-il en riant.

« Tais toi, elle pourrait t'entendre ! » criai-je en le tapant sur le bras. Je regardai Bella qui était toujours entrain de parler avec ses amis. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu ce qu'Emmett venait de dire; je soupirai de soulagement.

« Tout le monde sait que tu aimes Bella depuis la sixième. » dit-il.

« Selon mes calculs, ce n'est pas vrai. De tout mes amis, tu es le seul à qui je l'ai dit. » répondis-je.

« Je suis ton seul ami. » me contredit-il.

« Vrai. » Je le reconnus. Aussi triste que cela pouvait sembler, Emmett McCarty était le seul véritable ami que j'avais. Tout le monde, à l'école, me considérait comme un matheux à lunettes énormes. On ne cherchait pas vraiment à prendre le temps de me connaître et on se basait sur cette description.

Mais quelque chose était différent avec Bella Swan… elle ne me traitait pas de la même manière que les autres. Elle me parlait, des fois. Pas comme une amie; mais elle était gentille avec moi. Même si c'était sûrement parce qu'elle me plaignait.

Peu importe, j'étais toujours amoureux d'elle…

Tout à coup, la cloche sonna. Nous nous dîmes au revoir avant de partir chacun de notre côté. Tandis que je marchais vers ma salle de cours, je trébuchai sur quelque chose et tombai à terre, mes livres éparpillés sur le sol.

Je gémis quand je touchai terre. Heureusement, mes mains amortirent ma chute.

J'entendis des rires hystériques devant moi et quand je levai les yeux, je vis Lauren Mallory et sa bande.

« Regardez les filles, c'est Edward, le geek. » sourit-elle. Ils rirent et je compris alors que c'était Lauren qui m'avait fait trébucher.

Je soupirai, frustré, et commençai à ramasser mes livres.

« Lauren… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » J'entendis sa voix, magnifique malgré les accents furieux qu'elle contenait.

Je me pétrifiai instantanément de la savoir derrière moi.

« Oh, rien Bella. Rien d'important. » bégaya Lauren d'une voix paniquée. Je ne pouvais pas voir le visage de Lauren mais elle semblait effrayée par l'apparition soudaine de Bella.

« Ce n'est pourtant pas l'impression que j'ai. » Elle contredit Lauren avec amertume. Je me décidai finalement à lui jeter un coup d'oeil. Elle me regardait avec pitié.

« B-Bella, ce n'est pas grave. » dis-je.

« Excuse toi. » exigea-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Non ! » fit Lauren.

« Excuse toi. » dit Bella, menaçante.

Lauren soupira puis me regarda. « Désolé. » dit-elle avant de tourner les talons avec sa bande.

Les battements de mon cœur devinrent irréguliers quand Bella se pencha pour m'aider à ramasser mes livres.

« Laisse moi t'aider. » dit-elle de sa voix douce et angélique.

« Je… merci. » répondis-je timidement.

Elle me sourit chaleureusement. « Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Elles sont un peu connes. » Elle rie tout en se levant et en me rendant mes livres. « Si elles recommencent, préviens moi… d'accord ? » demanda-t-elle.

J'hochai la tête tout en souriant timidement.

« A plus, Edward. » Elle me fit un signe de main puis se dirigea vers sa classe.

Je souris durant tout le cours d'histoire et la plupart des gens me regardait comme si j'étais con. Mais je n'y prêtais pas attention, toutes mes pensées concernaient Bella. Elle était si courageuse de m'avoir défendu. Lauren était la pire pétasse de l'école et Bella avait eu le courage de lui ordonner de s'excuser. Elle était tellement confiante, cool… comment ne pourrai-je pas l'aimer ?

Elle était tout simplement extraordinaire.

*******

Alors que j'attendais le bus scolaire -le chauffeur attendait la dernière sonnerie avant de nous laisser entrer- une armoire à glace me bouscula et je tombai.

« Aïe » fis-je alors que je touchai le sol dur. Je l'entendis marmonner un « pardon ». Je compris que je n'avais plus mes lunettes et me mis à les chercher, yeux plissés. Mais je n'y voyais rien, tout était flou.

« C'est ça que tu cherches ? » Une fille derrière moi m'interpella. Je me levai et me retournai pour faire face à Alice Brandon. Elle tenait mes lunettes et avait un sourire béat sur son visage.

« Ouais, merci. » bégayai-je nerveusement tout en tendant la main pour récupérer mes lunettes.

Elle pivota sur elle-même afin que je ne les attrape pas. « Tu es Edward Cullen, nan ? » dit-elle, une moue sur son visage, tout en faisant tourner mes lunettes entre ses doigts.

« Oui… » répondis-je maladroitement. Elle me regardait avec scepticisme pour je en sais quelle raison étrange, comme si elle résolvait une équation. Elle refusa de me rendre mes lunettes.

« Tu n'as pas de verre de contact ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement J'étais surpris par sa question, pourquoi est-ce qu'Alice Brandon me demandait si j'avais des verres de contact ? Ce qui me rendit plus nerveux encore, était le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Bella.

« Euh… oui, mais je ne les porte pas. » répondis-je.

« Hmm… eh bien, tu devrais. T'es pas mal sans tes lunettes » dit-elle avant de finalement me les rendre. Tout à coup elle se retourna et se fraya un chemin à travers la foule.

Je remis mes lunettes et pensai à ce qu'Alice venait de dire. Si je portai des lentilles, peut-être que Bella me verrait plus comme un mec cool.

Peut-être…

*******

Quand je rentrai à la maison, j'allais dans la cuisine pour y retrouver Esmée.

« Salut maman. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Bonjour chéri. Comment était l'école ? » me demanda-t-elle gentiment.

« Bien. » répondis-je.

« Je vais faire un rôti ce soir. » dit-elle joyeusement.

« Oh, wow ! Merci maman. Je vais à l'étage, faire mes devoirs. » dis-je. Ma mère voulait toujours me faire plaisir et je l'aimais plus que tout.

Elle hocha la tête et je parti dans ma chambre avec mon sac de livres.

Ma chambre était décorée d'affiches 'Star Wars' et mon lit était recouvert d'une couverture représentant le système solaire (C'était un cadeau d'Esmée pour mon dix-septième anniversaire.) Je posai mon sac à dos sur mon lit puis regardai mon reflet dans le miroir.

Mes cheveux était plaqués sur le côté et mes grosses lunettes étaient déformées. Je pensais encore à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit… je retirai les lunettes de mon nez et étudiai mon visage dans la glace. Mes yeux verts étaient mis en valeur sans mes lunettes. Mon pantalon beige était froissé et mes bretelles bleu semblaient bizarre.

Je ressemblai toujours à un gamin abruti et ça n'allait pas changer.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** : Okay alors ça peut en choquer plus d'une de voir un Edward aussi ringard (moi la première x) mais ne vous laissez pas abattre en vous disant que c'est un cas déséspéré (Star Trek, quand même x). En tout cas si ça vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à rewiewer pour me le faire savoir (si vous voulez que je continue la traduction, of course x)

**REWIEWS ?**


	2. Alice Makeover

**Disclaimer** : Personnages de Stephenie Meyer et fiction de humiex3

**Note de la traductrice** : Merci pour tout vos rewiews qui m'ont fait très plaisir (et à l'auteur aussi). Je ne m'attendais pas à ça pour le premier chapitre :D Sinon, je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un problème d'expressions (je les connaissais pas et je trouvai pas d'équivalents dnas le dico =S), heureusement que ma relectrice, Aline () était là pour corriger mes phrases quand elle ne voulait rien dire xD

Je vous embête pas plus (en tout cas pour le moment ^^) et vous laisse lire tranquille ;)

* * *

**2.**

**Alice Makeover**

* * *

«　Je te dis que la réponse est 'x au carré' !　» me contredit Emmett.

«　Non, c'est 'x au cube'　», Emmett et moi étions dans le hall, encore et toujours en train d'étudier, comparants, nos résultats sur une simple équation.

«　Je pense que c'est au carré.　» Dit-il encore.

«　Et moi je pense que c'est au cube !　»

«　Je suppose que nous allons devoir faire le calcul　» sourit-il.

«　OK » nous retournâmes dans nos bouquins. Emmett et moi étions dans une de nos plus grandes discussions. Soit nous parlions de mathématiques, soit de Star Trek, soit de la chaîne Science-fi.

Emmett regarda par-dessus mon épaule. «　Alice Brandon continue de te dévisager.　» Dit-il, étonné.

Je me raidis. «　Vraiment… comment ? C'est flagrant ou un petit regard de temps en temps ?　» demandai-je.

«　Elle semble… confuse.　» Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

«　Je me demande pourquoi…　» Je pensais à voix haute. Je me rappelais alors d'Alice, elle avait été étrange avec moi, hier. Elle ne m'avait jamais parlé, sauf pour me dire que je ne devrais plus porter mes lunettes. Les filles comme Alice ne me parlaient pas d'habitude… sauf Bella.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Alice qui était assise à côté de Bella. Quand je la surpris en train de me regarder, elle se pencha rapidement sur son livre.

«　Elle doit sûrement être surprise par le fait que je sois le plus grand neuneu de l'école, mais que j'ai plus de muscles que Mike Newton.　» Dis Emmett.

«　Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ton père te fait aller à la salle de gym.　» Rigolai-je.

«　C'est vrai.　» Acquiesça Emmett. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en état de choc derrière ses grosses lunettes. «　Oh purée ! Alice arrive !　» m'informa-t-il avec enthousiasme.

«　Hein ? Qu'est-ce-　» demandai-je, paniqué. J'avais trop peur de regarder derrière moi.

«　Salut Edward.　» Me salua Alice. Je sursautai presque.

«　B-Bonjour Alice.　» De toute évidence, j'étais troublé et j'espérais que ça ne se voit pas.

«　Est-ce qu'on peut parler en privé ?　» Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Ma mâchoire en tomba. «　Bien sûr.　» Dis-je en essayant de garder mon calme. Je me levai de la table avec un coup d'œil nerveux vers Emmett avant de quitter la pièce avec Alice.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans le couloir, Alice se retourna brusquement et me jaugea de la tête aux pieds. Je me raidis nerveusement… qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à me regarder comme ça ?

«　Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne portes pas tes lentilles ?　» me demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

«　Je… euh…　» Bégayai-je; je ne pensais pas qu'elle était sérieuse quand elle me l'avait dit hier après-midi. Et puis je ne savais pas comment les mettre. «　Je ne savais pas que tu tenais réellement à ce que je les porte.　» Dis-je en étouffant un petit rire.

«　Je t'ai dit que tu serais mieux…　»

«　Ouais, mais…　»

«　Peu importe… Edward, je peux être honnête avec toi ?　» demanda-t-elle en parlant lentement.

«　B-Bien sûr.　» Bégayai-je, vraiment pas préparé à ce qu'elle allait me dire.

«　Edward…　» Elle se rapprocha de moi. «　Je te connais depuis longtemps, je te vois chaque année depuis la sixième, et je sais que tu es doux, honnête… mais ringard.　» Je n'étais pas offensé par ses propos, j'y étais habitué.

«　Va droit au but.　»

«　Hier, quand je t'ai vu sans tes lunettes… eh bien, comment te le dire ? Tu étais comme… un top-modèle.　» Dit-elle. Elle avait l'air si sincère; elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, sans un soupçon de bluff.

«　T'es pas sérieuse.　» J'étais choqué par ce qu'elle disait.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement. «　Je ne sais pas si tu en es conscient, mais tu es vraiment pas mal du tout, Edward.　»

Je secouai la tête, sans voix.

«　Et… je me demandai si tu accepterais qu'on travaille ensemble...　» Demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

J'étouffai un petit rire. «　Bien sûr que je veux bien travailler avec toi.　» Souris-je.

Alice fronça les sourcils. «　Je ne voulais pas dire travailler avec toi, je voulais dire travailler sur toi.　» Dit-elle.

Je grimaçai. «　Comment est-ce que tu pourrais travailler sur moi ?　» demandai-je, totalement paumé.

Elle se tint droite et fière. «　Je veux te relooker à ma manière.　» Dit-elle d'une voix triomphante.

Je restai planté là, cherchant chez elle la moindre défaillance mentale visible.

«　Quoi ?　» Demandai-je, incrédule.

Elle rigola avec désinvolture. «　Edward… t'es-tu déjà demandé à quoi tu ressemblais derrière tes lunettes ? Tu n'es plus le même… tu ne te ressembles plus.　» Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Je levai les sourcils, interrogateurs. «　Vraiment ?　» J'étais en état de choc.

«　Oui ! Et mieux, pense à ce à quoi tu pourrais ressembler si je te donnais un tout autre look… et que je changeai ta garde-robe !　» Dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Je réfléchis une minute. Si Bella me voyait autrement, comme un macho ou un mec cool… peut-être penserait elle a moi comme quelqu'un avec qui elle pourrait sortir.

Je croisai mes bras sur mon torse. «　Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?　» demandai-je, méfiant. Je devais être sûr. Les gens comme Alice vont rarement vers une personne comme moi pour les relooker. Cela pourrait être une blague et je préférai être prudent plutôt qu'humilié.

«　Je veux juste aider un ami.　» Dit-elle en passant son bras droit autour de mes épaules. «　Et puis, je me sentirai mieux d'aider les plus nécessiteux.　» Sourit-elle, sincère, tout en posant une main contre son cœur. C'était légèrement offensant.

«　Merci.　» Répondis-je ironiquement.

Ses yeux brillaient. «　Alors… on commence quand ?　» demanda-t-elle, ravie.

Je gémis.

*******

Alice décida qu'on commencerait ma 'transformation' après les cours. Nous prendrons la Porsche jaune d'Alice pour allez jusqu'à chez moi.

«　Alors… qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi exactement ?　» demandai-je à Alice avec prudence, tout en ouvrant la porte de ma maison.

«　Je ne peux pas te le dire, c'est une surprise.　» M'informa-t-elle en rigolant.

«　Bien…　» Marmonnai-je. Nous arrivâmes dans la cuisine; Esmée était en train de nettoyer.

«　Salut maman, voilà Alice.　» Dis-je en faisant un geste vers elle. Esmée lui sourit chaleureusement et, pour je ne sais quelle raison, Alice se figea.

«　Oh, bonjour Alice. Tu es dans l'école d'Edward ?　» Demanda-t-elle.

Alice hocha la tête, toujours silencieuse.

«　Alice est venue m'aider pour des devoirs.　» Mentis-je. Alice et moi avions décidé de cacher la vérité. Esmée flipperait si elle savait ce qui m'attendait… un peu comme moi en ce moment, quoi.

Esmée hocha la tête et retourna à son travail. Je me sentis immédiatement coupable, elle avait cru ce que je lui avais raconté.

Avant que je ne puisse réagir, Alice me tira par le bras et me fit monter l'escalier.«　Est-ce que ça va ?　» Demandai-je.

Ses yeux étaient encore un peu choqués. «　Edward… sérieusement… tu appelles toujours ta mère, 'maman' ?　» dit-elle, stupéfaite.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était si choquée. «　Et alors ?　»

Alice semblait bafouée. «　Tu as presque dix-huit ans, Edward … Aucun adulte n'appelle sa mère 'maman'　» dit-elle sèchement.

«　Pourquoi pas ?　»

Elle gémit. «　Peu importe. Où est ta chambre ?　»

«　Là.　» J'indiquai la porte à côté de la salle de bain, dans le fond du couloir.

Elle hocha la tête et entra… avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle écarquilla les yeux et était raide comme un carton.

«　Alice… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?　» demandai-je, consterné.

«　C'est… ta chambre ?　» Demanda-t-elle, traumatisée.

Je hochai la tête. Sa bouche était toujours grande ouverte. Elle se planta au milieu de la salle tout en regardant mes affiches _Star Wars_, mon dessus de lit représentait le système solaire et il y avait des étoiles fluorescentes collées au plafond.

Finalement, Alice me regarda dans les yeux. «　Je ne suis pas seulement ici pour _ta _transformation… mais aussi pour celle de ta chambre.　» Commença-t-elle, durement.

«　Quoi ?!　» dis-je, sidéré.

«　Edward, une fois que j'en aurai terminé avec toi… tu seras M. Populaire ! Mais tu ne peux pas avoir une chambre comme ça.　» A-t-elle expliqué tout en faisant des grands gestes vers ma chambre.

«　Pourquoi ?　» Demandai-je, ahuri. «　Ce n'est pas comme si les gens allaient venir dans ma chambre.　» Honnêtement, je ne croyais déjà pas que des gens voudraient venir dans ma maison. J'étais de la sous-espèce à l'école… une métamorphose n'y pourrait rien..?

«　Si, des gens entreront dans ta chambre. Une fois que tu seras populaire… il y aura plein de filles et elles ne viendront pas simplement pour des cours particuliers.　» Plaisanta-t-elle, en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Je rougis à son commentaire. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce qu'elle voulait dire…«　Okay ! Par quoi devrions-nous commencer..?　» Se demanda-t-elle en plaçant son index sur ses lèvres, et en tapant légèrement. Elle m'examina de la tête aux pieds. «　Commençons par ta chambre.　» Rigola-t-elle en enlevant les draps de mon lit.

«　Hé !　» Gémis-je comme un enfant de cinq ans. «　Ma maman, je veux dire, ma mère, me les a offert pour mes dix-sept ans !　»

Alice renifla. «　C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle je les enlève, tu as besoin de draps simples… et pas des draps pour abruti.　» Indiqua-t-elle sévèrement. Je grimaçai. Dans ces draps, je me sentais bien.

Après avoir enlevé mes draps, elle commença à décoller les affiches Star Wars de mes murs blancs.

«　Hey !　» gémis-je derechef. «　Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends ceux-là ?　»

Alice s'arrêta et me regarda comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre. «　Tu rigoles là, n'est-ce pas ?　» Je fronçai les sourcils, vaincus. Peu importe si je protestai, elle gagnerait toujours. «　C'est ce que je pensais.　» Et elle continua à enlever mes affiches ou mes figurines que je chérissais comme mes propres enfants…

Dix minutes plus tard, Alice s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle.

«　T'en as fini avec ma chambre ?　» demandai-je, ennuyé.

«　Je crois que oui…　» Dit-elle, hésitante. Son regard erra encore autour de ma chambre. Ses yeux se tournèrent soudainement vers moi et elle sourit malicieusement.

«　Maintenant que j'ai terminé ta chambre, je peux m'occuper de toi.　» Dit-elle avec enthousiasme tout en tapant dans ses mains, impatiente.

«　Euh… en fait, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer.　»

«　Oh va te faire voir, toi.　» Elle rigola avant de passer ses doigts pâles dans mes cheveux. «　Wow… tes cheveux sont si raides… pourquoi utilises-tu tant de gel ?　» demanda-t-elle.

«　Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma tignasse.　» Répondis-je.

«　Je peux arranger ça.　» Déclara-t-elle gaiement. Elle me tira alors par le bras et m'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle alluma la douche.

«　Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?　» criai-je en voyant l'eau couler.

«　Tu verras.　» Dit-elle en saisissant ma tête d'une main et le jet d'eau de l'autre avant de rincer mes cheveux. Je ne protestai pas longtemps; c'était de l'eau chaude, ça ne me dérangeait pas tellement.

Après m'avoir lavé les cheveux, Alice prit le sèche-cheveux d'Esmée et commença à me les sécher.

«　Tu n'en as jamais utilisé ?　» demanda-t-elle en parlant fort à cause de la machine.

«　Non.　» Une fois mes cheveux totalement secs, elle les examina.

«　Wow… t'as vraiment de beaux cheveux, Edward.　» Dit-elle, étonnée.

«　Vraiment ?　» souris-je.

«　Regarde.　» Dit-elle en me passant le miroir. Je le pris, impatient de voir mes cheveux. J'écarquillai les yeux à l'instant où je les vis totalement désordonnés. Ce n'était pas si mal. La couleur bronze ressortait plus et l'aspect pas coiffé les rendait beaucoup mieux.

«　Wow, merci Alice.　» Dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux souples.

«　Je suis un génie, non ? Enfin, nan. Pas encore.　» Dit-elle en riant. Elle retourna dans ma chambre. «　Alors… j'en ai fini avec ta chambre, il me faut juste de nouveaux draps pour ton lit. Tes cheveux sont fabuleux. Tout ce qui me reste à faire c'est ta garde-robe.　» Expliqua-t-elle en baissant les yeux sur mes bretelles et mes chaussures à carreaux.

«　Mais je n'ai pas d'autres vêtements que de ce genre là.　» Dis-je en remuant mes bretelles.

«　Ce n'est pas grave. On va en acheter.　» Dit-elle, subitement euphorique.

Je boudai, sachant très bien que faire du shopping avec Alice relevait de l'enfer.

*******

«　Ça alors ! Nous avons fait les magasins jusqu'à leur fermeture.　» Dis joyeusement Alice en regardant sa montre. Nous rentrâmes à la maison.

«　Et c'est moi qui est tenu tous les sacs.　» Me plaignis-je en les laissant tomber sur le sol avant de m'effondrer avec lassitude sur le canapé.

«　En même temps, ce sont _tes_ vêtements.　»

Nous étions allés dans des magasins ou je n'avais jamais mis les pieds. Comme Gap, French Connection, Armani Exchange, Banana Republic, H & M, et un tout autre tas de magasins dont j'avais oublié les noms.

«　On n'a pas encore fini ?　» demandai-je.

«　Non, il reste encore deux ou trois trucs à faire.　» Répondit-elle en regardant les sacs avant de se mettre à fouiller. Elle en sortit un jean et une chemise blanche. Elle me les jeta à travers la pièce. «　Tiens, essaye ça.　» Commanda-t-elle.

Je me levai lentement du canapé avec les vêtements dans les mains jusqu'à ma chambre. Après m'être habillé, je ne pris pas la peine de me regarder dans le miroir, ayant trop peur de ce que je pouvais voir. Je traînai des pieds jusqu'au salon où Alice attendait, impatiente, sur le canapé.

Elle se leva et me dévisagea. «　Wow, je suis un génie.　» Dit-elle en sautillant de haut en bas.

Je souris. Oui c'était un génie du mal.

«　Merci Alice, j'apprécie vraiment tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.　» En gros je voulais qu'elle parte maintenant.

«　Tu ne veux pas te voir dans le miroir ?　» Demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules, pétrifié à l'idée de ce que je pourrai voir. «　Si…　» Dis-je, ennuyé.

Alice me regarda avec scepticisme. «　Avant que tu ne regardes… il y a encore un truc…　» Elle s'approcha de moi et m'ôta les lunettes de mon nez. Ses mains tremblaient. «　Voilà.　» Dit-elle à voix basse en me regardant. «　C'est fini.　» Dit-elle, triomphante.

Je montai les escaliers de ma chambre lentement, suivi d'Alice. Quand j'entrai, elle ne ressemblait plus du tout celle de ce matin. Les draps étaient gris, mes murs étaient nus. Les étoiles fluorescentes accrochées au plafond n'étaient plus là. C'était tellement… pas moi.

Quand j'atteignis le miroir, je pris une grande inspiration avant d'observer mon reflet.J'étais là, mais le mec en face de moi ne me ressemblait tellement pas. Mes cheveux étaient en désordre, mes yeux émeraude étaient saisissant sans mes lunettes qui les cachaient. Mon visage semblait plus harmonieux. Alice avait raison, je ressemblais à un mannequin. **[TN/OK alors là, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend la grosse tête xD][TR/ oui, mais c'est tellement vrai** **!!]** La chemise blanche que je portai dévoilait ma poitrine nue et mes bras musclés. J'avais un air hébété, étonné, ne voulant pas croire que l'homme que je regardais, c'était moi.

«　Ça change, hein ?　» dit-elle en souriant.

Je hochai la tête, peu sûr de pouvoir dire quelque chose de cohérent.

«　Alice… tu es un génie.　» Dis-je haut et fort.

«　Je sais.　» Plaisanta-t-elle. «　Eh bien… je dois y aller. N'oublie pas de mettre tes lentilles demain.　Ne brosse pas tes cheveux et pense à mettre des vêtements qu'on a achetés aujourd'hui. D'accord ? »

«　Okay.　»

«　Demain, dans la cour, nous verrons comment les filles vont réagir face à toi.　» Et elle rigola de manière incontrôlable.

Je rougis. «　Tu crois vraiment qu-　»

Elle hocha la tête. Je soupirai, stressé et vraiment pas prêt pour demain.

«　Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Le pire qu'il puisse t'arriver, c'est qu'une horde de jeunes filles te coure après.　» Plaisanta-t-elle.

J'échangeai un regard anxieux.

«　Ça n'arrivera pas.　» Dit-elle pour me rassurer.

Je hochai la tête. «　Heureusement.　» Murmurai-je. La seule personne que je voulais séduire était Bella, après tout…

«　Eh bien… je dois rentrer. Ma mission est terminée.　» Sourit-elle avant de me regarder une dernière fois.

«　Merci beaucoup Alice.　» Dis-je sincèrement, en la serrant dans mes bras.

Et elle partir, satisfaite de son travail.

J'étais réellement anxieux. Je me demandais comment Bella allait réagir en me voyant comme ça… Est-ce que je pourrais lui plaire ? Serait-elle jalouse si les filles agissaient de la manière dont l'avait prédit Alice ?

Je suppose que je ne le saurai que demain.

* * *

**Note de la traductrice**: Notre cher Edward prend la grosse tête xD "Olala j'espere qu'une horde de jeune filles ne me courira pas après" --' Il est canon mais faut pas éxagérer non plus Je trouves qu'il prend de l'assurance trop vite ... mais bon, on ne sait pas ce que nous réserve demain !

J'espere n'avoir blessé personne à propos de Star Trek =S Je crois que c'était pour rajouter l'effet 'scientifique gaga de planètes' que l'auteur a mis le nom de la série. mais c'est pas pour autant qu'on est un cas déséspéré quand on regarde la série (elle est peut-être même très bien -j'ai jamais vraiment regardé x) Puis moi c'est pire, je suis fan de _Friends_ :D

Et sinon vous êtes plusieurs à mavoir fait la remarque comme quoi on dirait steve urkel de _vie de famille _... je connais pas xD Ca doit pas être de ma génération :D

Et puis moi j'appelle toujours ma mère, 'maman' XD


	3. Confidence

**Disclaimer :** Personnages de Stephenie Meyer et fiction de **humiex3** (Version Original sur mon profil)

**

* * *

**

**3.**

**Confidence**

* * *

« Tu crois que tu arriveras à rentrer dans la classe tout seul ? » me demanda Alice.

« Oui, Alice. Je serais parfait. » soupirai-je. Ça devait bien être la centième fois que je la rassurai ce matin. Elle pensait que toutes les filles se jetteraient sur moi. Je pensai surtout qu'elle était à demi cinglée.

« C'est juste pour être sûre. » murmura-t-elle en regardant autour du parking pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un. « Tu fais attention, hein ? Je suis sûre que tout le monde croira que tu es un nouvel élève. » chuchota-t-elle.

Je rigolai. « J'en doute. » marmonnai-je. Ça virait au ridicule.« Je ne plaisante pas. » gronda-t-elle en essayant de rester sévère. Ses yeux étaient joueurs.

Je la regardait droit dans les yeux. « Alice, je suis un grand garçon. Arrête de t'inquiéter, tout ira bien. » la rassurai-je.

Elle sourit. « Très bien. Bonne chance. » Puis elle me laissa seule, debout, sur la parking. Je pris une grande inspiration avant de me diriger vers ma salle de cours.

Quand je rentrai dans le bâtiment, tout le monde me dévisageait. Immédiatement, je fus embarrassé. La plupart des filles chuchotaient en souriant. Les messes basses voletaient dans tout les recoins des couloirs par lesquels je passaient. D'autres ricanaient.

_Je me demande bien pourquoi…_

Pourquoi est-ce que les gens étaient si méchants ? Tout n'était pas qu'une affaire de à coup, je m'arrêtai. Juste en face de moi se tenait Bella. Elle discutait avec Angela. Dieu merci, elle ne me vit pas. J'avais totalement oublié les gens autour de moi et je courai, comme un idiot, jusqu'au fond du couloir, loin de moment où j'en atteignis la fin, j'étais essoufflé. Je m'appuyai sur un casier derrière moi et fermai les yeux. Je n'avais aucune idée de la raison qui m'avait poussé à faire ça… Bella ne devait pas me voir comme ça. Je n'étais pas prêt à ça.

Nous avions cours ensemble aujourd'hui. Évidemment qu'elle me verra. Mais que dira-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle me trouvera attirant à présent ? Sera-t-elle contente ?

Des millions de questions tournaient dans ma tête.« Oh… mon… toast ! Edward ? » fit une voix étonné. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Emmett, en face de moi, les yeux écarquillés, incrédule. Il avait l'air si surpris. Je me raidis. « Est-ce que c'est toi ? » Il s'étouffa.

J'hochai la tête, surpris de sa question plutôt débile. Je mis mes mains dans les poches de mon jean nerveusement. « Oui…Alice Brandon a voulu me relooker, elle pensait que je pourrais être mieux… alors je l'ai laissé faire. »

Il était encore sous le choc. « Tu as l'air… » Il essaya de trouver le mots juste pour me décrire. « … beau… »

J'ouvris grand les yeux, totalement choqué.

« Euh… différent. »

« Je sais. » acceptai-je en me détendant.« Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça ? » soupira-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il va se passer ? Tu vas changer. Les regards sur toi… T-tu es un personne différente dorénavant. » bégaya-t-il, hésitant. Il était si… peiné par ma nouvelle image.« Emmett… ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis toujours le même gars qu'hier matin. » dis-je.

Il ne me répondit pas tout de suite, se contenant de me dévisager pendant une longue minute.

« Peu importe. » soupira-t-il. Je jetai un coup derrière lui puis il partit, me laissant seul dans le couloir vide.

Pourquoi pensait-il que je me transformerai en quelqu'un de différent ? Quelqu'un qui n'était pas moi… je ne pourrais jamais changer. Je serais toujours le même, un relookage ne peut pas me changer.

Je suis encore Edward Cullen le ringard… pas vrai ?

*******

Quand je m'assis pour mon premier cours, tout le monde était silencieux et me dévisageait. Ils essayaient de ne pas me montrer l'attention qu'ils me portaient mais, du coin de l'œil, je les entendis chuchoter sur ma nouvelle apparence.

La plupart des filles me regardaient de la tête aux pieds. Elles avaient l'air… éblouis.

J'en restai sur le cul.« M. Cullen… est-ce bien vous ? » demanda M. Basso, notre professeur d'anglais, avec scepticisme.

« Oui. » répondis-je, méfiant.

Il hocha la tête. « Vous avez l'air… bien. »dit-il avant de se retourner et de commencer à écrire sur le tableau. Même mon professeur trouvait que j'étais mieux.

J'entendis des filles rire dans le fond de la classe? Je me retournai pour voir qui gloussait mais quand elle vit que je les regardai, elles me firent un léger sourire.

Je leur souris à mon tour, gêné, avant de faire face au prof. Est-ce qu'elles étaient entrain de flirtaient avec moi ? Ça ne m'étais pourtant jamais arriver. C'était... bizarre.***

Le reste de la journée se passa de la même manière. Les filles flirtaient, souriaient… et moi je rougissais. Ça me faisait un peu peur. J'allais voir Bella à l'heure suivante… rien qu'à y penser, j'avais une boule dans l'estomac.

Tout en cherchant une place dans la salle, je vis Lauren et sa bande bavardaient tranquillement. J'essayai de les éviter mais échouai lamentablement.

« Alors… Edward Cullen s'est fait faire de la chirurgie ? Quelle surprise. » dit Lauren nonchalamment. Je m'arrêtai immédiatement. Je ne leur fis pas face, je restai juste debout, comme ça.

_Comme un con aurais-je aimé rajouter._

« C'est ta marraine la bonne fée qui est venue ? Quelle surprise. » demanda amèrement Ashley. Toutes ses amies rigolèrent y compris Lauren.

Je me tournai lentement et les regardait. Si j'abandonnais maintenant j'aurai eu l'air d'un lâche. Lauren marcha lentement jusqu'à moi. Ce qui me surpris était notre proximité. Nous nous touchions presque. Elle me regarda, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. « Alors Eddie… je fais une fête vendredi soir après le match de football. Tu dois absolument venir. » murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui était censée être séduisante. Wow… pourquoi ? La minute d'avant elle m'insulte, celle d'après elle me demande de venir à une de ses soirées. Wow. Ce relookage faisait une différence.

« Excuse moi ? Pourquoi devrais-je aller à ta fête ? » demandai-je amèrement.

« Il y a 24h tu n'aurais pas été invité. Mais les choses ont changé. » dit-elle, sûre d' levai les sourcils, surpris. Comment osait-elle dire ça ? « Et… et si je ne veux pas aller à une de tes stupides soirées ? » J'haussai les épaules calmement. « Je préfère rester chez moi et jouer à Final Fantasy que venir. » dis-je.

Elle renifla. « Tout le monde aime mes fêtes. » contra-t-elle avec sévérité.

« Mets le toi dans ta tête sans cervelle Lauren, je n'irai pas. » dis-je durement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais je ne savais pas si elle était réellement blessée. Elle virevolta et retourna s'asseoir. Pour la première fois, j'avais tenu tête à Lauren. Je pouvais sentir mes lèvres s'étirer en un grand sourire et tout les papillons dans mon estomac s'envolèrent.

Je pouvais m'y habituer finalement…

*******

« Alors tu n'as toujours pas vu Bella ? » demanda maladroitement Emmett quand il s'assit à côté de moi. Emmett était toujours bizarre avec moi mais au moins il me parlait.

« Non. » murmurai-je tout en griffonnant sur mon cahier. Bella était généralement en retard, je n'étais pas inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais… beaucoup de filles te dévisagent » dit-il, hésitant.

« J'ai remarqué. » souris-je. Mais aucune de ces filles ne m'intéressaient. Seule Bella avait un impact sur moi. Et dans une minute elle passerait le seuil de cette porte.

« Oh joie, Tanya viens par ici… » dit Emmett sarcastiquement. J'eus un petit rire.

« Bonjour Edward. » me salua Tanya, tout en prenant la chaise à côté de moi. Tanya était de la même espèce que Lauren, sauf qu'elle ne m'avait jamais parlé. Elle m'avait totalement ignoré jusque là, comme si je n'existai pas. Je n'étais cependant pas très surpris du fait qu'elle vienne me voir aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas la seule après tout…

« Salut Tanya. » dis-je poliment.

« J'adore ton nouveau look. » me félicita-t-elle tout en poussant ses long cheveux blonds sur le côté.

« Merci. » dis-je en continuant de griffonner.

Elle semblait choqué que je ne lui en dises pas plus. Elle pensait sans doute que j'allais lui sauter dessus, comme la plupart des mecs du bahut. Tout l'école se prosternait devant elle. Elle était probablement pire que Lauren. Emmett en était bouche-bée, il était tout aussi choqué qu'elle.

Tanya sourit amèrement et quitta notre table pour s'installer avec ses amis. Les yeux d'Emmett étaient écarquillés.

« Tanya te dit que t'es pas mal et toi tu restes aussi calme. » dit-il, étonné.

J'haussai les épaules. Ce n'était pas grand-chose.

Puis, tout à coup, Bella franchit la porte avec Alice. Je me raidis immédiatement. Elle ne me remarqua toujours pas, trop occupée à parler avec Alice. Cette dernière me vit et me fit un clin d'œil. Il faudra que je la remercie pour ce qu'elle avait il s'agissait de Bella, j'étais nerveux. Ce n'était pas comme parler aux autres filles. Elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres filles. Je vouais faire bonne impression. Je voulais qu'elle me voit comme quelqu'un de cool et pas comme l'abruti que j'étais la veille.

Pendant le reste du cours, Bella ne sembla pas m'avoir vu; ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Je voulais aller lui parler après les cours. Je le dis à Emmett et la cloche sonna. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre Bella qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

« Bella ! » l'appelai-je.

Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait appeler. Beaucoup d'émotions passèrent sur son visage. Elle était choquée, sceptique, puis sereine.

« Wow, Edward tu es… différent. » dit-elle de sa belle voix. Ses grands yeux bruns brillaient.J'haussai les épaules. « Ce changement ne pouvait pas me nuire. » dis-je. « Oh et en parlant de changement. Tu te souviens de te tenir informer si Lauren recommençait à m'embêter N » demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux ne quittant pas les miens. « O-ouais. » bredouilla-t-elle.;

« Eh bien, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de ça. Et toi non plus. » souris-je.« Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je me rapprochai d'elle et la regardai droit dans les yeux. « Disons que j'y ai travaillé. » soufflai-je.

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle semblait ébloui. Je remarquai qu'elle avait cessé de respirer quand elle prit une profonde inspiration. Je reculai pour lui donner de l'espace. Elle semblait émerveillée.

« Oh. » Elle rougit de manière incontrôlée. Bella Swan était sur le point de s'évanouir grâce à moi. Ou à cause.

D'abord des filles comme Lauren et Tanya étaient venues me parler et ensuite Bella pense que je suis cool.

« On se voit tout à l'heure. » Ça ressemblait à une question.

« B-Bien sûr. » bégaya-t-elle. Et je me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire sur tout le chemin. Bientôt, elle mangera dans la paume de ma main.

D'où me venait cet élan de confiance en moi ?

* * *

**Note de la traductrice** : Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos rewiews =S Je ne pourrais toujours pas y répondre, j'ai du mal avec l'ordi et le temps en ce moment =S

Pour résumé, la plupart d'entre vous appellez votre mère 'maman' mais, toutes mes excuses, je me suis trompée dans la traduction =S Edward dit "mummy" et c'est ça qui révolte Alice. Normalement ils disent "mum" ... enfin bon même une bonne tradutrice peut se tromper xD Encore désolée =S Et merci à celles qui me l'ont fait remarquer =)

**Plus de problèmes, on peut appeler notre maman, 'maman' :D**

Sinon je déteste le comportement de Tanya ou Lauren ou même de tout le monde qui le regarde différemment maitenant qu'il est beau ! Franchement tout n'est pas qu'une question de physique... ARGH ... ban en tout cas il prend de l'assurance et je suis pas sûre d'aimer ça :D "Bientôt elle mangera dans la paume de ma main" C'est sûrement vrai mais pas si tu deviens arrogant ... **Crétin**.


End file.
